The Way it Should be
by cyberdemon
Summary: Complete. A new kid comes to Kagome's school and since then strange things have been happening. InuyashaKagome.
1. the new kid

"Inuyasha, SIT," yelled Kagome as they were arguing yet again. As soon as she said that Inuyasha found himself face down on the ground with an imprint about a foot or two deep. "Listen Inuyasha you may not like it but I need to go back home," yelled Kagome into the facedown Inuyasha.  
  
After mumbling a string of curses into the ground, and the spell having worn off. Inuyasha managed to get off the ground and managed to say, "Like hell you will! You have to stay here so that we can get more jewel shards." He was already mad and just being sat made it even worse for him.  
  
"But I have a test and I need to go home and study for it," said Kagome very miffed at how childish and spoiled Inuyasha was acting at that very moment. He was one of the few people that can get on her nerves really quickly, despite her feelings for him that was the way that she felt.  
  
"I really don't care what it is that you have to do. You are going to stay here and find the jewels shards before Naraku ends up with all of them," yelled Inuyasha trying his best to get her to stay. Though he didn't want to admit it, it wasn't only about the jewel shards that he wanted her to stay.  
  
"I know we do, but I also have another life that I really need to get back to. It may come as a shock to you but my whole life doesn't only revolve around finding the jewel shards," said Kagome.  
  
Kagome started to walk off but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You are going to stay here and we are going to find some jewel shards," yelled Inuyasha as he started to drag her off towards the village again.  
  
Kagome pulled her arm out of his grip before she once again yelled, "SIT," and Inuyasha found himself in the ground again. "I am not just a jewel shard detector," yelled Kagome right before he stormed off towards the well.  
  
Off in the distance a certain Kitsune, demon exterminator, and a monk were watching the little battle with great interest. Everyone knew who was going to win but they figured that it would be amusing to watch Inuyasha lose.  
  
"What are they arguing about now," asked Shippo with an exasperated sigh as he watched the two still going at it. It was something that was really starting to get old for all of them.  
  
"The usual. Kagome needs to go him but Inuyasha is being stubborn and won't allow her to leave," said Miroku sighing as well.  
  
"Why does she need to go home this time," asked Sango looking at Miroku before smacking away his approaching hand. "Don't even try it," mumbled Sango as she turned back to the other battle.  
  
"Apparently she has another test and according to her it was something very important this time," said Miroku rubbing his now sore hand as he turned back to watch the battle as well.  
  
"What are tests anyway and why is it that Kagome has to leave us in order to take them?" asked Shippo with a small smile on his face. He then winced when he heard another thud not very far away and that meant that Inuyasha had been sat again.  
  
"I guess it is something important in her time that she has to do. What it is exactly I have no idea," said Sango said Sango as she watched Inuyasha pull himself out of the ground, but Kagome was already long gone by the time that he did that.  
  
"Right important. Like maybe having children important," said Miroku with a perverted grin on his face as he turned towards Sango. An idea then came to his perverted head.  
  
"Stupid wench. Who does she think she is running off like that?" asked Inuyasha walking up to where the others were sitting down. He was beyond annoyed at that moment. "Why does she need tests anyway when she is needed more here than in her time, because we really need her to find those jewel shards," growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is right. She isn't just a jewel shard detector," said Sango glaring at Inuyasha. She then felt something on her ass and without even looking brought her hand back to slap Miroku right in the face.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low threatening growl. "She had better not take too long. We have a job that we need to get done as soon as possible," grumbled Inuyasha as he jumped up into a tree.  
  
*****  
  
"Finally I have a little time away from Inuyasha for a while," said Kagome as she walked down the streets of her time heading for her school. "I swear that guy is so annoying that I don't think I will be able to take much more of it," she said to herself with a long sigh.  
  
"Hey Kagome," yelled the voice of her friend Eri. She was running to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"Hey what's up," asked Kagome happily as she stopped in order to allow her friend to be able to catch up to her.  
  
"I see that you are feeling better. How is your back? Oh and also your very strange rash that you had all over your body? What about you sudden case of Chicken Pox?" asked Eri as she looked Kagome over to see if she was all right.  
  
'Doesn't grandpa know that you can only get Chicken Pox once? I guess he was trying to come up with something on short notice,' thought Kagome because she had had the chicken pox many years before then.  
  
"So spill it," Eri said immediately. She stepped in front of Kagome and pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"Spill what? What is it that I have to spill?" asked Kagome a little confused at what she was talking about. Sometimes she wished that her friends weren't so nosey so she wouldn't have to explain so many things to her friends.  
  
"Who was that gorgeous guy you were with yesterday," asked Eri with a slight gleam in her face. "You know the one with the long black hair and those violet eyes," said Eri seeing the confused look Kagome had on her face.  
  
"I wasn't with anyone yesterday. I was out of town because of... my bad back," Kagome lied trying to find any way for her to be able to get out of this little situation because she had no idea what her friend was talking about.  
  
"I talked to you right before you went with him somewhere. So I know that you know what I am talking about. Now spill it. Tell me who he is," demanded Eri as the two still continued to walk to school.  
  
"Huh," asked Kagome still having no idea what she was talking about since she wasn't in her time yesterday. By the short description she gave, it sounded like the other person was Inuyasha in his human form. She knew for sure that Inuyasha wasn't in her time either.  
  
"What are you now suffering from amnesia along with all the other diseases you have had. I want you to tell me who it was that you were with. Was it that one two-timing boyfriend of yours?" asked Eri.  
  
Kagome just decided to play along. "Oh now I remember sorry. I was out of town the day before yesterday. Sorry I was just not feeling perfect yesterday so I kind of forgot," said Kagome. She then looked at her friend and saw that she was still looking at her.  
  
"So who was he and you had better tell me. I thought that you were going out with Hojo so this was a big shock for me," said Eri letting her curiosity get the better of her.  
  
Kagome searched for words to say, anything to get her out of this little predicament. To Kagome's great relief they got to the school just as the bell rang so they had to rush to their class. "Can't talk now or I will be late for class," yelled Kagome as she took off towards the school.  
  
*****  
  
"Class I am pleased to say that we have a new student today," said their teacher when the entire class was settled down.  
  
The next thing they saw was a tall spiky raven-haired man walk into the class. He had blue eyes and by the way Kagome saw it he looked about the same height as Inuyasha. Kagome also got the feeling that he looked familiar but she couldn't quite place where.  
  
"Hello my name is Aaron, It is an honor to be here," said the man known as Aaron to the class with a grin on his face.  
  
"Welcome Aaron," said the teacher, as he looked at all the empty seat all around the class. "Why don't you take a seat behind miss Higurashi," said the teacher. He was going to point out where she was but Aaron was already walking towards the seat behind Kagome. "Oh do you know miss Higurashi," asked the teacher out of curiosity.  
  
"Not really," said Aaron stopping in the middle of the aisle.  
  
"Then how did you know who she was before I could tell you," asked the teacher in a really big state of confusion because he hadn't said anything and the kid is new to the school.  
  
"All the rest of the empty seats are behind men and you said Miss Higurashi," said Aaron as if it one of the most obvious answer that should have been easy for the teacher to notice.  
  
"You have a point there," said the teacher after thinking over what Aaron had said. He had to admit that the student was right in what he had just said.  
  
Aaron continued to walk, but as he walked past Kagome's desk, Kagome saw him give her a quick glance before he walked by and took a seat in the desk that he was told to sit in.  
  
When he sat down Kagome heard her friends whispering something. "Wow he is gorgeous," said Eri to her other friend Ayumi.  
  
"I know what you mean. I wonder if he has a boyfriend. What do you think Kagome?" asked another of her friends by the name of Yuka.  
  
"Oh, she is already with someone, and in my opinion he is far better than Aaron or Hojo," said Eri with a wide grin on her face at the knowledge that she had. She wanted to know who it was though.  
  
"No I am not. I have no idea what you keep going on about," said Kagome getting a little bit more annoyed.  
  
"Who?" asked Yuka with a bit of begging in her voice.  
  
"I want to know too. Who is he? Is he that one two timing boyfriend that you keep going on about?" asked Ayumi with glee in her voice.  
  
"I am not with anyone," said Kagome quickly starting to lose a lot of her patience with these girls.  
  
"What about the person I saw you with? I know that you were with someone," said Eri.  
  
"I swear I am not with anyone!" yelled Kagome. Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her. An embarrassed blush crossed her face as she sank into her chair.  
  
"Thank you for telling us all that miss Higurashi now can we please get back to the topic I have prepared without any more distraction," asked the teacher with a little frustration present in his voice. He then turned back towards the board and started to write something again.  
  
Kagome sat down with a blush on her face. Kagome could just barely hear a chuckle coming from the new student, and she was curious as to what he found so funny.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome it is good to see that you are better. How is you doing with your back," asked Hojo at lunch when he saw Kagome was back.  
  
"I am just fine. So there is really no need to need for you to worry about me," said Kagome trying to be nice to him.  
  
"Ah that is good," said Hojo, "Well I was wondering if you aren't sick or having any plans if maybe you would like..." said Hojo but was stopped from saying what he wanted to when Aaron ran into them making them both drop their food but everything seemed to fall on Hojo instead of on him as well.  
  
"Sorry. It was an accident, I swear," said Aaron trying his best to hold back the laugh that was threatening to surface but no one seemed to notice this.  
  
"It is quite alright. I am sure that you didn't mean any harm," said Hojo as he calmly got off the ground and got a napkin to get as much of the food off as he could.  
  
"Ok," said Aaron as he walked off. 'God, how dense can one person get?' thought Aaron chuckling on the inside.  
  
'What was that about,' Kagome thought to herself. Aaron on the other hand was smirking to himself.  
  
'Idiot,' he thought with a small chuckle as he walked off and towards the table that he had been sitting alone at since the beginning of lunch.  
  
*****  
  
"There is something strange about that new student don't you think," asked Eri as she looked in the direction of Aaron after school that day as he ran around a corner of the school.  
  
"You mean what he did to Hojo? I think that it really was an accident. It didn't look all that intentional," said Yuka.  
  
"Well I think it was on purpose," said Eri, "What about you Kagome," she continued?  
  
"I don't know," said Kagome. 'There is something strange about him though. I am not going to tell them but I am pretty sure that it was intentional with what I noticed happened. Why would he do something like that though?' thought Kagome.  
  
"So are you going to tell us or not who it was you were with or not?" asked Yuka with hope that Kagome would finally give in.  
  
"What does it matter," yelled Kagome really getting frustrated at how they would just drop the subject.  
  
"Because we have to know," said all of her friends at once. All three were eager to figure out who it was the Kagome was with that day.  
  
"Was it that two timing boyfriend of yours," asked Yuka saying the same question that both Eri and Ayumi had both used earlier that day.  
  
"WHAT! No way. It was definitely not him," yelled Kagome finally losing her patience. So she decided to just give them a little false information. 'What is going on here,' thought Kagome getting tired of them thinking that she was here when she wasn't even in this time.  
  
"Alright, just drop the subject. I am really starting to get annoyed by it," Kagome pretty much yelled at the top of her lungs. That shut her friends up.  
  
"Well whoever it is why don't you bring him to the dance that is being held," said Eri with a bright smile on her face..  
  
"Dance? What dance," asked Kagome wanting to know what she was talking about this time. Especially if it was something like a dance, where she could have a little fun without having to run away from demons all of the time.  
  
"What, Didn't you know about the dance that is going to be held?" asked Yuka with a confused look because she thought she had mentioned it to Kagome once the last time that she was at school.  
  
"No why didn't you tell me?" asked Kagome starting to freak out because she was left out of this little bit of information.  
  
"Because you haven't been to school for a while and now there really isn't anyone free now for you to take, but I think Hojo doesn't have one because he has been wanting to ask you," said Ayumi with a smile as she looked in the direction of Hojo who was now in a clean shirt..  
  
'I am going to kill Inuyasha for this," thought Kagome ignoring the part about Hojo. 'Or else,' thought Kagome with a slight grin on her face. "When is the dance?" asked Kagome with eagerness in her voice.  
  
"It is tomorrow. It has a really great theme too. It is all about the feudal Japan. Women have to wear Kimono's and men can wear things like what a samurai wears," said Eri with a smile on her face.  
  
'Well, Inuyasha would fit in there pretty well, since he is from feudal Japan,' thought Kagome. "I'll be there," said Kagome after figuring something out on how she was going to go.  
  
"But you don't have a date. So how are you going to get one on such short notice?" asked Yuka wondering how Kagome was going to be able to pull something like this off..  
  
"I will get one no matter what," said Kagome with a grin on her face. 'Even if I have to sit him until he begs into submission,' said Kagome with an evil glint in her eyes at that thought of it.  
  
Nearby listening to them was Hojo. "Great Kagome doesn't have a date all I have to do is ask Kagome to go with me," said Hojo with a smile as he started to walk towards the three of them. He tried to walk to them but for some reason a rock hit his head. "Ouch, what was that?" asked Hojo to himself looking around but finding no one. He took a few more steps but ended up having his head hit with a rock again. "Alright, who is doing that?" asked Hojo but still seeing no one. He tried again only to see Kagome was gone. "Ah great. Now I won't be able to ask her at the moment. Oh well, maybe I will ask her tomorrow when she gets to school," said Hojo with a small sigh of defeat. Then he walked off.  
  
Up on the roof of the school, Aaron was laughing his head off after his little attack on Hojo's head. "He is such an idiot," said Aaron as he laughed his head off at what he did. He was rolling on the ground with his arms clutching his stomach.  
  
*****  
  
"Good you are back. Now can we get back to finding jewel shards," said Inuyasha as he jumped own from the tree that he had been sitting in ever since Kagome had left the previous night.  
  
"No. I am not here to hunt jewel shards right now. I have something to ask and then I am going back home," said Kagome with a stern expression on her face.  
  
"WHAT! You are not going back when you just got here. You are staying and we are going to find jewel shards," yelled Inuyasha pissed off because kagome was refusing to hunt jewel shards at that moment.  
  
"I will only go look today on one condition," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a mischievous glare.  
  
"What sort of condition," asked Inuyasha a little suspicious at what Kagome was up to. He knew that he might not like what he was going to hear but he figured he had better listen if they were to go hunt shards.  
  
"Tomorrow night you have to come to my time for a dance," said Kagome with a bright smile hoping that it would help Inuyasha make up his mind a little.  
  
"Feh, forget it. I am not going to some stupid dance. Go alone for all I care," said Inuyasha in his stubbornness.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to look for jewel shards, and I will just have to go with Hojo instead," said Kagome.  
  
'There is no way I am going to let him go with that Hobo guy,' thought Inuyasha with a blush but he tried to hide it. "Fine, but I am night going to hide my ears in one of those hats of yours," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. Good thing that tomorrow is a new moon so you can go without it, because you will be human. You also won't have to change because the theme of the dance is feudal Japan," said Kagome with a bright smile.  
  
"At least that is partly good news," mumbled Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and they went to go find more shards. 


	2. the dance

"I'm home," yelled Aaron walking through the door hoping that there was actually someone there. Most of the time he was alone or with his younger sister. His parents tended to be busy most of the time so that left them out of the question  
  
"About time. I was starting to wonder what it was that took you so long to get done," came the voice of a young girl from the kitchen of their rather large house. Their family was really rich. The girl walked out of the kitchen to reveal a girl with long black hair that ran down her back and with a stern look on her face. She had bright violet eyes and at times a nasty attitude, but others she could be very sweet.  
  
He lived a very good life but it tended to be a bit boring from time to time. There was once a time for him that that was completely different but that was a long time ago and he couldn't go back, at least not yet. "Shut it shrimp. Where's mom and dad?" asked Aaron shaking his head a little in frustration.  
  
"They are out because there was some things that they had to do at work," said his sister Yukina before she plopped down on the very comfortable blue couch. Most of the time she had little patience with her brother.  
  
"Well I am going out if they come back before I do, make sure that you tell them that I did as I was told," said Aaron putting on some casual clothes and walking out the door before his sister was able to get another word out of her mouth.  
  
She then managed to yell out one thing hoping that he would hear, "We have plans so don't wonder off for a few days like you did before!" When he didn't even acknowledge her, she just sighed and turned around and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Although he heard her loud and clear, who couldn't with his hearing and how loud it was that she could yell, he just didn't even bother to respond. 'God, she is too much like mother at times that it tends to be a bit scary,' he thought with a slight shiver in fear. He loved his mother greatly, it was just that she could just be plain scary at times much like his sister.  
  
He ran down the streets very quickly without one ounce of fatigue. It took a lot more than a small run to make him tired, small run for him being more miles than a normal person couldn't begin to come close to running nonstop. He loved freedom more than anything. That is why he loved to run a lot. It gave him the space that most women wouldn't allow him to have. 'The dangers of being good-looking,' he thought with a very arrogant smirk. In just the two days that he had been at school, he had women swarming all around him like bugs to a bright light.  
  
He finally came to a stop without a drop of sweat on his forehead or without being the slightest bit tired. He was at the bottom of the steps that led up to the Higurashi shrine. He gave a slight shrug before he decided to just walk up it.

Kagome walked out of the well house with a very reluctant Inuyasha following behind her. She was rather cheerful because even if it was just for one night, she would be able to live a normal life like she used to before she originally fell down the well.  
  
Inuyasha was not happy in the least because in the past few days, they had been unable to even find a single jewel shard anywhere. He was beginning to regret the deal that he'd made with Kagome just so that they could go and look. They had found nothing and he was stuck going to this dance thing that he knew nothing about.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha. Lighten up a little will you? I am sure that it would be much better for you to be here tonight anyways. Every time that you turn human in the feudal ear, there is almost always some sort of problem that ends up occurring," Kagome stated the obvious.  
  
"I don't want to go to this damn dance that you mentioned. It just sounds so stupid," he grumbled folding his hands across his chest and into the sleeves of his fire rat haori.  
  
"It will be fun. You had also better watch you mouth tonight or when we get back I will personally sit you so many times that you won't be able to move for weeks even with your demonic healing abilities," she stated with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha could help but gulp at the mere thought of that even happening. He knew he had better do what Kagome had said. Before he met her he wouldn't listen to anyone but now that he knew her, he found he would do stuff that he wouldn't normally do.  
  
Before he knew that anything happened, Inuyasha found himself thrown into some bushes by Kagome. He was confused as to what had happened. "Kagome, What the hell was that for!" he asked but the stare he received made him shut up.  
  
Kagome noticed that there was someone out that wasn't a part of her family and she knew that if anyone saw Inuyasha the way he was now that they might freak out. People of her time weren't all that used to demons if at all. They weren't exactly too common. "Aaron, what are you here?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"You can't say that it is all that surprising that there are people that actually come to the shrines. I am new so I figured I would get a better look around this town since it is my new home," he said calmly with a small shrug.  
  
Inuyasha thought his nose was playing tricks on him but for once he had no idea what it was that he smelled. 'What is with this guy and why am I smelling this?' he asked himself. Inuyasha was so confused that he felt like wrangling the truth out of the kid but he knew that Kagome might not be too happy and whenever she wasn't happy, he usually had some back problems.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well then... enjoy your look around," Kagome said before she walked calmly the other way to avoid any encounters with him so he wouldn't see Inuyasha before sundown.

"Great, another night as a stupid human. My life just can't get any better," Inuyasha said sarcastically while looking at his human form in the mirror. His long raven black hair, normal human ears instead of his dog- ears, and violet eyes staring right back at him. He wished there were a way that he could get rid of this once a month problem. 'That is the reason I want to be a full-fledged demon,' he thought with a smirk.  
  
"It is not all that bad Inuyasha. I think you look very nice like that but the only problem is that you don't have those cute dog ears," Kagome said walking out of her restroom in a priestess outfit that made her look like Kikyo, she kept her hair its normal style though. Her grandfather had given her the outfit but she never had any use for it in this time so she hardly wore it.  
  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he thought it was actually Kikyo. He shook that thought off when he knew that there were many differences between the two. He had to admit that she looked very nice in a way that didn't involve her looking like Kikyo.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's stare and turned towards him with an annoyed look on her face because she had a reason that she knew why he was looking at her the way he was. "Why are you staring at me? It had better not be because I look like Kikyo again," she warned making the usually courageous Inuyasha back up a few steps.  
  
"I-it's nothing like that," he stuttered with a nervous chuckle. "Come on, lets just go and get this over with so we can get back to looking for the jewel shards," muttered Inuyasha returning to his normal self as he walked past her and out of the door.

Murmured whispers were all around them as they walked towards the front gate to her school. The lights were on all around and many students just seemed to be hanging out in front of it talking with either their dates or their friends. By the mere murmured whispers as well as the stares the two of them were receiving. They guessed that it was all about them.  
  
Inuyasha's arms were folded across his chest and his hands were in the other arms sleeve. He was seriously pissed off because Kagome forced him to leave the tetsusaiga back at her home. It was a good thing that he was human at that moment. Now he had all these nosy people staring at him and Kagome. His control was on the verge of breaking but he knew of the lashing kagome would give him if he did.  
  
"They just haven't seen you before Inuyasha. So get used to it until they just forget about you with time or until they are just haven't too good of a time to even care," said Kagome not even turning to look at him because she knew how aggravated he was to begin with and the stare were aggravating her as well.  
  
The two of them walked into the gym to see many different students all around wearing the different styles of the feudal era. Kagome finally turned around to look at Inuyasha to find that he was gone. She was confused but it snapped out of it when her friends turned up.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Her friend Yuka yelled through all of the music and noise that was circulating through the gym. "It is so good to see that you could make it today and not have any sort of illness," she said happily when she caught up with Kagome. "Where's Hojo?" she asked not seeing him anywhere.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you asking about him? I am not here with him anyways," said Kagome slightly confused. Hojo hadn't even asked her at all. Plus she was here with Inuyasha instead.  
  
"Oh really? Hojo was supposed to ask you to come with him. I am greatly surprised that he didn't. Does that mean that you're here all alone? That's terrible but I am sure Hojo is somewhere around here," she said looking throughout the gym.  
  
"I did not come here alone. I have a date, it just isn't Hojo like you wanted it to be," said Kagome trying to look around to find her date. She then located him over at the refreshment table. 'There he is,' Kagome thought but became embarrassed when she saw him sniffing at the punch.  
  
"Oh really? Is it that two timing boyfriend of yours?" she asked looking around for him but she had no idea where to start look because she had no idea what he even looked like.  
  
"Yeah, that's him but you make it sound worse than it actually is. He is just having a bit of a hard time with certain things," she said trying to stand up for Inuyasha. "If you want to meet him then follow me," she said walking in the direction that she saw Inuyasha in and she hoped that he would at least try to behave himself.

Even as a human Inuyasha had senses that were far beyond that of a normal human but greatly weaker than that of a youkai or his normal hanyou senses. 'Stinks of alcohol,' Inuyasha thought while sniffing at the punchbowl.  
  
"Inuyasha!" came Kagome's voice causing Inuyasha to turn around to see her running towards him. She came to a stop in front of him with a smile on her face as Yuka came running up behind her. Kagome looked towards the punchbowl because she had seen Inuyasha sniffing at it only a minute before. "If you wanted a drink than get one," she said thinking that was why he was sniffing at the punchbowl.  
  
"It reeks of alcohol," he replied monotonously while looking at the Kagome. He never really liked the smell of alcohol; it always was a little strong on his normally sensitive nose.  
  
"Great, someone must have spiked the punch," Kagome muttered with a sigh as her head dropped down towards the ground. Her head lifted up with a smile on her face this time. "This is my friend Yuka," said Kagome pointing towards Yuka who just seemed to stare at Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Inuyasha only taking a quick glance towards her friend before looking back at Kagome. He then realized that the girl was still staring at him. "What?" he pretty much barked at her.  
  
'Forget Hojo, I can see why it is that Kagome never gives Hojo a chance and keep going back to this two-timer. He has got to be the biggest hunk I've ever seen,' she thought with a small blush.  
  
"Yuka... Yuka?" asked Kagome waving a hand in front of her face because she seemed to have zoned out. She snapped out of it a moment later much to Kagome's relief. "This is Inuyasha," she said pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Doesn't that mean dog demon?" she asked after thinking it over for a second. "You don't look anything like a dog or a demon from what I have seen from stories," she muttered looking him over. She then grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away for a few moments. "Hey Kagome, does he have a brother?" she asked hoping that if he did she could have him since Kagome seemed to have taken Inuyasha for herself.  
  
"Um... yeah, but although he is good looking physically he is as cold as ice and as hardheaded as a rock much like Inuyasha is at times," said Kagome with a playful laugh at the mere memory of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Plus Sesshomaru wouldn't go for humans like you," muttered Inuyasha as he walked up to the two of them. He didn't seem to realize what he had said but the glare from Kagome seemed to make him close his mouth for the time being at least.  
  
"Human like me? You are talking like you are as if your name implies you to be by being related to someone who thinks that," she said but she saw Inuyasha stupid stare at her choice of words. "It mean it makes you sound as if you really were a demon," she stated simply. "Plus, how could you tell that there was alcohol in that?" she just had to ask because it was kind of confusing her as to how he knew of it since she was sure no one else knew of it.  
  
"Of course he isn't a demon Yuka. His brother is crazy at times and likes to think about stuff like that. He also just doesn't like the smell of alcohol because he is used to smelling it," said Kagome just using that first thing that popped into her head. She did not want her friends to know that Inuyasha was a demon because people might not think too lightly about something like that.

Hojo was frantically looking all over the room. Over the past two days many bad things have been happening to him and he had to be a bit cautious. He was looking for Kagome as well as looking for the cause of his trouble. He spotted her over at the refreshment table with Yuka and a man that he had never even seen before. He walked over intent on asking her to dance.  
  
Aaron sat at a table while his date and a few friends of hers were talking without a care in the world. He had some food in his hand and was lowering it and raising it in order to get it in line with his target.  
  
He watched as Hojo walked towards Kagome and her friend. He knew exactly what it was that he was going to do. He watched as Hojo stopped and it looked like Kagome and her friend hadn't even noticed him standing there. He opened his mouth to speak and Aaron took that as he signal and launched the food.  
  
Hojo opened his mouth to ask Kagome to dance but as soon as it was opened, something flew into it and got caught in his throat. He choked a bit while hitting at his chest to get his throat unclogged. No one seemed to even notice that anything had happened to him. When he could finally breath again, he looked up to ask Kagome but he realized that she was gone. 'Damnit,' he cursed mentally.  
  
Aaron was laughing his head off and his success with Hojo. He looked over towards Kagome only to see Inuyasha staring at him with a knowing smirk on his face. He let out a gulp but sighed when Inuyasha turned and continued to walk after Kagome and her friend.

Aaron walked into his home later that night with a smirk on his face at the great job he had done tonight. He walked in to see his sister standing by the door waiting for him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We have a job to do now so lets just get it over with," he muttered with a sigh because he didn't even get to rest up for a little bit before they had to continue.


	3. strangers

'Why the hell is it that I am the one that gets stuck on boring lookout while she gets to run off and do whatever the hell she feels like doing?' Aaron grumbled into his mind since soon after arriving at his destination, his sister had run off leaving him there all alone.

"I have it in my mind to just drag her back here so that she could look as well, even if I have to force her. Then again mom might not be too happy if I was to hurt the little brat," he grumbled sitting cross-legged on the cold ground with his arms crossed across his chest.

"That's right," Yukina said popping up out of nowhere scaring her brother slightly with her sudden appearance. "I just went off to scout ahead and see if the two of them are on their way, which they are. They should be here in a few minutes," Yukina said with a bright smile.

"About damn time! I was beginning to wonder if our information was accurate," he grumbled standing up but keeping in the shadows of the shrine that they were waiting at. There was a view of the well house off to the side and that was where all of their attention was.

"Shut up and get down. He will end up smelling you if you don't be careful," Yukina said grabbing a hold of her brother arm before pulling him back onto the ground just as two figured came into view.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha came walking up the steps of the shrine. Neither of them seemed to want to say anything but they were just content with the silence that was between them.

All good things had to end though. "Sorry Inuyasha but I have to go grab something from my house first before we head back. I will be just a moment. So please just wait here," she said and he merely nodded at her before she ran off ahead into her house.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was but there was a familiar stench in the air that he couldn't quite place. It was something that he had recently come in contact with but he could not place where it was that it came from. He just shrugged it off before turning his attention back to the house waiting for Kagome to return.

Kagome meanwhile ran into the house merely intent on grabbing her backpack which she had loaded with supplies because she knew that Inuyasha would be in a hurry to return by the time that they got back from the dance.

"Oh, I see that you are home already Kagome," her mothers voice came from the kitchen. She appeared in the doorway to it a few seconds later with her motherly smile and warm heart open for Kagome.

"Hello mother. I am just grabbing some things from my room before I head back to the feudal era," Kagome explained running up to her room and then returning a few moments later with her heavy backpack hauled over her shoulders. "Bye mom, I am leaving now," Kagome announced.

"Ok Kagome, please be safe," she said returning from the kitchen once again with a small bag in hand. By the way, I made you some food incase you and your friends get hungry," she said with a smile while holding out the bag.

Kagome smiled in return and grabbed the bag. "Thanks mother. This will definitely come in handy. Good bye!" she yelled before she rushed out the door to where the awaiting Inuyasha was.

"It's about time, let's just get going. The more time we waste, the stronger Naraku is going to get," Inuyasha said grabbing the bag off of her shoulder and he ended up throwing it over his own shoulder instead.

* * *

Yukina and Aaron just sat there watching the two of them walking towards the well house. "Good, I guess it is about time we get going as well," Yukina said as the two of them stood up from their hiding place and were about to walk into the direction Kagome and Inuyasha went when a sound caught their eyes.

They both looked over towards the steps of the Higurashi shrine. A young male was coming up the stairs at that moment with a smile on his face and Aaron groaned. "This guy really doesn't know when to call it quits!" he growled out in frustration.

"You follow the two of them and I will take care of this moron," Yukina said with a smirk and Aaron knew that it didn't mean any good when she had that look on her face. She saw Aaron nod before he rushed off in the direction of the well house and ran inside before closing the door. No one seemed to have noticed what he had done. "Time to have a little fun," she said running to the other end of the house.

Hojo walked up the house with a present in hand and a smile on his face. He felt he mustered up enough Courage to walk up there, tell Kagome how he felt, and ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Excuse me," a sweet voice was heard of to the side. Hojo turned his head to see a small girl with raven colored hair in a low ponytail. She looked to be only about thirteen or fourteen but she seemed have a look on her that tells differently.

"Why hello there little girl, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Hojo asked kneeling down to her eye level and giving her a small smile. She gave him a small smile but he somehow felt a little dread come over him for some reason.

Her sweet smile suddenly changed into a mischievous grin and Hojo backed away almost immediately. "I am just here to make sure that you don't get in the way," she said advancing towards him as he backed away with fear especially when he saw the evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango said happily when she saw her best friend come through the door of Kaede's hut. "It is good to see you back so soon. I thought that you would have been gone a lot longer than that. Did Inuyasha just decide to drag you back?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha who was staring out of the door.

"No, actually I came back on my own because my dance was only going on for one night. I came back willingly after that so that Inuyasha wouldn't get too angry," Kagome said with a smile as she turned too look at Inuyasha only to see that he was staring intently out the door as well. "Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We were being followed," he mumbled looking out the door as if expecting to see something at any moment. "They showed up out of nowhere just after we came out of the well. They thought they were following silently but I picked them up immediately," Inuyasha said with a grim expression on his face.

"Really? Strange, I don't remembering sensing anyone," Kagome said as she pondered over what it could mean. "It is probably just some human. I would have known if a demon was following us," she said with a smile but a second later, Inuyasha burst out of the doorway heading in the direction of the forest. Everyone got up and followed after him. If they didn't know better, most of them would have thought that he was spooked by something.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could in the direction in which he sensed their stalker a moment before he ran out of the hut. "What the hell is this that I am sensing!" Inuyasha growled in aggravation.

He came to a stop when he came to a small clearing and sniffed the air trying to decipher what it was that he was smelling. He heard the others come running up and held out a hand indicating that he wanted them to stop, which they did immediately.

"Inuyasha, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath because they had to run really fast in order to keep within a certain distance of the hanyou.

"Stay back Kagome, something is wrong here. Come out here whoever you are!" he demanded keeping all of his senses on alert. He suddenly jumped out of the way as something came down hitting the ground with a fierce power. He barely escaped but he did manage it without any injuries. "About time that you showed your face," Inuyasha said standing up straight while looking at the man who was kneeling on the ground.

"You are a lot faster than I originally thought. I guess that could be expected from all that I heard about you," a male voice said as he stood up and turned around to face the group.

Kagome gasped when she saw who it was. "Aren't you that new kid that goes to my school?" she asked as the name Aaron came into her mind. "How is it that you got through the well? Only Inuyasha and I are supposed to be able to get through it," Kagome said as she pondered over it.

"You are close on that assumption but not entirely true. There are a few others that are capable of it. Speaking of them," he said and paused as another figured jumped out of the tree and landed right next to him. "Took you that long to take care of the idiot?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"No, I was just having way too much fun," she said as she straightened out her shirt. "Getting a little rusty I see. They don't usually catch you this quickly," she said staring at the group in front of her. Her gaze seemed to settle on Kagome the longest.

"Who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha growled flexing his claws because he didn't like how that guy attack him out of nowhere. "Hey Kagome, do either of them have a jewel shard?" Inuyasha had to ask because these two humans seemed a lot stronger than humans were supposed to be. He looked and only saw her shake her head. "I guess the real question I should be asking is what are you? It is obvious that you are not normal humans," he said flexing his claws.

"You're right. We aren't normal humans as you pointed out. You may not know who we are but we know everything about the all of you. The monk Miroku with a wind tunnel imbedded in his hand by the demon Naraku. Sango, the demon exterminator who is after revenge for the destruction of her village. The kitsune cub Shippo, whose parents were killed by the thunder demon brother Hiten and Manten. Kagome, modern day girl who broke the shikon jewel. Finally, Inuyasha the hanyou who was betrayed by the priestess Kikyo fifty years ago who wants to use the jewel to become a full blooded demon. Like I said, we know all about you," Aaron said with a smirk as he noticed all of their shocked faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled out gripping the hilt of the tetsusaiga. "How the hell do you know all of that about us? Are you a demon, or a human?" he continued to growl out.

A smirk crossed both of the siblings' faces. "Both," Aaron replied. "Like you, we too are part demon yet not a full demon. You may wonder how we don't smell of demons but that is simple enough to understand," he said pulling back the collar of his shirt to reveal a pendant that he wore around his neck. "Magic flows through this necklace, hiding away all of our secrets from those who might find out," he said before pulling it over his head while his sister did the same thing.

A light glow encased both of their bodies as their old features disappeared and were replaced with demon like feature. It was very similar to what Inuyasha went through each time he turned back into a hanyou when the night of the new moon ended.

When the glow disappeared, the two were shown in their true forms. Their features were almost exactly the same. They had silverish hair with black streaks going through them. There were sharp claws on their hands and fangs in their mouths. They looked a lot like Inuyasha especially Aaron with his amber eyes. His sister had brown eyes though.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword out and pointing it at the two of them. "You are dog demons aren't you?" he asked and they nodded their heads. "Why the hell do you look like you are of my family?" Inuyasha growled out tightening his grip on his sword.

"Merely a coincidence. I am not of your family. In fact, I am really here to kill you," he said bringing up his claws and flexing them towards the group. He suddenly lunged at Inuyasha with a speed very similar to that of Sesshomaru's.

"Damn he's fast!" Inuyasha said swinging his sword only to have it hit air. He heard Kagome yell at him to look out but it was already too late because he suddenly felt himself get hit hard in his back sending him flying into several trees and creating a small hole where he landed.


	4. ultimate fight

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when she saw him go flying from the powerful kick that seemed to come from out of nowhere. "Inuyasha!" she yelled again hoping that he would hear her and give her some sign that he was alright.

There were a bunch of trees in the small crater that was created when Inuyasha hit the ground. No one could find any sight of Inuyasha and they were beginning to worry. They all knew that the teen was much more skilled in fighting then any of them would have originally thought.

"Come on, get up," Aaron whispered so softly that even a demon would have a hard time hearing it. A thought then suddenly hit him. "Wait a minute," he muttered spinning around quickly and nailing Inuyasha with a kick just as he came out of some bushes directly behind him.

"Argh," Inuyasha said as he once again hit the ground once again. "Damn it, I thought I had him," Inuyasha grumbled as he got off the ground wiping the small amount of blood away from his lip. "What the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled growing angry at the boy before him.

Aaron just chuckled letting his guard down as if he didn't even have a care in the world. "I am just a modern day demon. I am upset though. I had heard so much about you and yet you don't even put up a fight," he growled. "To think though, I am not even as strong as either my father or my mother. My father could kick your ass without even trying which is basically what I am doing. My mother…" he shuddered at the mere thought of what she could do. "Lets just say you don't want to face her," he said watching Inuyasha intently for any sort of movements.

"Yeah right, she couldn't be any worse than Kagome with that damn sit command," Inuyasha growled and attacked while the other demon's defenses were lowered.

"Far worse," he said dodging the attack once again before jumping over towards his sister who seemed to be watching the battle with very little interest. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat Naraku with those pathetic moves? If you can't beat me then there is no way that you will defeat him," he said trying to taunt Inuyasha enough to get a decent fight.

"I will defeat Naraku even if I have to go through you in order to do it," Inuyasha said jumping to his feet and dashing towards Aaron with a speed that he didn't even realize that he had. He didn't know why but he had this huge urge to defeat this guy more than any other demon he has faced.

Aaron almost seemed shocked by the sudden speed increase but it disappeared as quickly as him since he suddenly went at a speed even faster than Inuyasha's. He suddenly appeared right behind Inuyasha before kneeing him in the back pushing him deep within the ground. He jumped away just as Inuyasha recovered and swung at him again.

"Damn you, who the hell sent you. Was it Naraku, was it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled since he hated how he couldn't even land a damn hit on the kid. Hell, he couldn't even keep up with him. The kid moved faster than Sesshomaru.

"Nope, I wasn't sent by either of them. You will eventually find out though, but you will never know if you can't defeat me," Aaron said with a smirk hanging off of a branch that he grabbed onto when he jumped away.

'Why the hell isn't anything working on this kid? Alright Inuyasha, you need to think of something or he is going to continue to make a fool out of you. It is clear that he is toying with you right now and you haven't seen the beginning of his power. I got it!' he thought once again attack but he wasn't expecting to hit.

Aaron saw the attack easily and jumped out of the way. He was laughing at the pathetic fighting display that Inuyasha was showing him. Before he knew it he saw a blast heading towards him. "Shit the wind scar!" he yelled knowing he couldn't move freely in mid air and there was nothing to jump off of. The attack connected and he was sent flying.

"Alright! That's a direct hit" Miroku yelled from off to the side. He looked towards the younger girl and saw that she didn't even seem worried that he brother was hit by that attack. She was still focused on the battlefield as if the battle was still going on.

Rocks were pushed out of the way and Aaron stepped out of them without a scratch on him. He mere dusted himself off before turning his attention back to Inuyasha. Is that all the almighty wind scar can do? That thing couldn't hurt a flea," he said and noticed that Inuyasha seemed slightly unnerved but his escape.

"What the hell! How could have possibly have survived that without a scratch on him?" Inuyasha said putting his sword away because he knew it wasn't going to do him any good in this battle.

"What the hell is this? I have always heard that you were one of the most powerful demons of your time! You aren't anything but a pathetic weak Hanyou!" Aaron yelled growing frustrated that he wasn't getting the battle that he always dreamed of. "I might as well just finish this because it is obvious you are nothing more than a overrated demon!" he yelled making his first attack.

Inuyasha wasn't prepared and got nailed by the attack full force sending him straight into a tree. He was hit hard and couldn't immediately get off of the ground. He was helpless against any other attacks for that moment.

Aaron approached the fallen hanyou with a gleam in his eyes. He couldn't get there before something blocked his path. It was Kagome with a bow in her hand and an arrow already ready to fire. Aaron almost seemed to flinch for a second and stopped all movements to watch her as she stood there.

"Don't you dare come any closer or I swear that I will shoot you," she said with the string pulled back. All that she needed to do was let go and the arrow would go flying at the young demon.

Aaron didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't just attack Kagome. He knew that her purity arrows would kill him in an instant if they were to hit him. There a lot more to that than just that that was stopping him from attack to young lady in front of him.

"Kagome, move out of the way and don't get in my way. This is my battle to fight and I don't want you to get in my way," Inuyasha said trying to stand up using his sword to help support him because he was slightly injured from the last attack.

Kagome looked at him with confusion in her eyes but something was telling her to just allow this fight to play out and she would help Inuyasha only if he really needed it. She nodded her head before she walked towards the others.

"Thank you," Aaron whispered into her ear as she passed by him. It was only loud enough so that she could hear. Not even Inuyasha with if excellent hearing would have been able to hear it.

Kagome was shocked to hear him say this. Up until now he didn't seem all that friendly and now he was thanking her for staying out of his battle with Inuyasha. Kagome had this strange feeling that the young demon wasn't all that he appeared to be by his previous actions.

Inuyasha managed to get completely to his feet and stared at the demon in front of him. 'My attacks aren't working. He is also just toying with me. What is it that I am going to do? Alright, first I need to calm down and try to think clearly," Inuyasha said taking a deep breath to calm him down. 'It feels like my blood is boiling, giving me a power it didn't have before. Maybe I can use that,' he thought putting away his sword.

'Excellent,' Aaron thought as he felt the power that was coming off of Inuyasha. 'Maybe things will get more interesting from now on,' he thought with a slight smirk. He was glad that Kagome listened to Inuyasha because he needed this battle to continue but he couldn't continue with her in the way.

Inuyasha flung himself at Aaron and the demon couldn't move or maybe didn't want to move as Inuyasha came at him he swung his foot towards his head but Aaron just dodged by ducking underneath it. Aaron came back quickly with an attack of his own but at the last second Inuyasha actually managed to dodge it.

"He dodged it?" Sango said a little surprised as she watched the fight ready to step in at a moment's notice. "Hey Miroku, is it just me or does it look like Inuyasha is actually getting a lot faster with each attack against him?" Sango asked silently not taking her eyes off the battle.

Miroku didn't reply but he knew what Sango was talking about. Inuyasha did look like he was getting faster. Miroku was wondering how that was happening since Inuyasha had been getting his blood kicked ever since the battle.

Miroku's eyes were focused on the battlefield but another part of him was focused elsewhere. Sango had her eyes turned away so she didn't notice the hand that was sneaking closer and closer until… "Ouch!" Miroku yelled swinging his hand to get rid of the pain that was going through it.

"What's with you Miroku?" Sango asked confused as to why Miroku was shaking his hand. She saw him put his hands in font of him with a goofy smile on his face and she just shook her head turning her attention back to the battle.

Miroku looked around for whoever threw that rock at his hand but everyone's attentions were so engrossed in the battle. He saw Yukina standing off to the side watching the battle but when he looked closely he saw a glint in her eyes and he knew what had happened the. He figured that he couldn't do much at that moment so he just turned his attention back to the battle.

Aaron was surprised that he actually missed hitting Inuyasha. He had always prided himself on his aiming yet he ended up missing Inuyasha when he swung his fist at its fastest towards Inuyasha.

"What's the matter, getting slower? I thought that you were faster than that from your previous performances," Inuyasha said not noticing that it wasn't Aaron that had gotten slower but it was him that had gotten faster.

'He is getting pretty strong rather quickly. Maybe this is what I was warned about earlier. I think it is time that I got serious,' he thought as all playfulness left his eyes as he stood up straight and got into a fighting pose. "I think it is time that I stopped playing around," Aaron told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew that he wasn't bluffing when he said this. Inuyasha suspected that he had been holding back even though Inuyasha was giving it his all. "Go ahead. The first half was a fluke. I am feeling a lot better now and also a lot stronger," Inuyasha said mimicking his pose.

They started to fight and for a while Inuyasha continued to get his butt kicked by the mysterious demon. They had been going at it for a number of hours by now and Inuyasha was actually starting to fight blow for blow with the other demon.

'Man I have never felt like this in any other battle. I have fought so many demons so why is it that this kid is pushing me to my limits and beyond. I actually think I am getting a lot stronger from all of this,' Inuyasha thought flexing his claws as he watched Aaron. There was something familiar about the kid that he just couldn't place. He intended to find out what it was after he defeated him.

Aaron suddenly vanished into midair and Inuyasha almost didn't notice it. He somehow guessed where it was going to come from and put up his guard a second before it was hit by a powerful blow from Aaron. He flew a few feet before he landed upon his hands and feet.

Inuyasha pounced forward and dashed at Aaron at awesome speeds. Neither Naraku, Sesshomaru, or even Ryuukotsusei who even his father couldn't beat made him feel the way that he was now. He was really excited about this and it was making him feel stronger by the moment.

'Damn, not even I was able to become this strong this quickly and I was always told that I was rather quick to learn,' Aaron thought barely blocking Inuyasha's attack. Aaron still had the advantage of strength and speed but Inuyasha was catching up to him more and more as the time went on. He knew that if he wanted to win that he would have to finish it immediately.

Before Aaron could react, Inuyasha's fist came at him and he was barely able to stop it with both of his hands. With his hands busy, Inuyasha's foot came up and hit in the ribs sending him back a few feet. He held his ribs which were paining him a little because the attack itself was really powerful despite what happened earlier. He was pretty sure that there was going to be a bruise there later.

'Damn it! I'm actually losing. I thought I would actually get my chance to beat up on him for a change. It has been a lot of fun though; at least I have already done my job. I will keep going though. I will not stop until he accepts defeat,' Aaron thought letting go of his side and he lunged at Inuyasha ready to strike him with a finishing blow.

No one could tell what was going on anymore. The two fighters were moving at such an intense speed that it almost seemed a mere blur to them. Sometimes they weren't even sure if the two of them were there anymore. Everyone was amazed at how much Inuyasha had improved within a few hours after getting his ass handed to him by Aaron in the beginning.

Aaron punched with his fist quickly but Inuyasha blocked the punch with his knee before punching Aaron in the face and then jumping up and nailing him in the face with a kick sending him sprawling out on the ground.

Aaron groaned as he got up only to be met with the point of the tetsusaiga. He laughed nervous at the point of it since he knew that it really would do damage to him now. "I uh… surrender," he said with a slightly nervous laugh.

Inuyasha smirked in triumph and put his sword away. "Who sent you to do this?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the demon before him. He had a lot of questions to ask, which was probably the only reason that the boy was still alive.

"We were only following orders. Neither of us had any intention of actually killing you," Yukina said finally stepping forward to help her brother off the ground. She found it hilarious that he had lost. It was just like all the times that he had lost to their father during his training and even afterwards.

"That's right. I was sent her to fight you so that you would grow strong enough to be able to fight against Naraku," Aaron said grabbing his side again as he managed to stand up. He didn't realize how much it was starting to hurt until he stopped fighting with Inuyasha.

"Our parents are currently alive in this time as well as in your time Kagome. They are unsure what happened but the final battle with Naraku is coming soon. He has all the rest of the pieces except for the ones that you have and he will be coming after them. He is even more dangerous now than when you fought him before. Powered by his demons as well as his almost complete jewel shard. He must be stopped though. If he can't then both of our worlds will be in danger," Yukina said in a pleading voice.

Kagome knew exactly what the young girl was talking about. She had no wish to see her home destroyed. Not her family home or her home in the feudal era. Both were too important to her and she didn't want to lose either of them. "We will do what we can," Kagome spoke helping Inuyasha because even he was now starting to feel all of the pain from the battle.

"Thank you," Aaron said as he limped towards the well. He sat on the edge of it. He took his hand and rubbed his cheek over where a bruise was forming. Right where there were blue marking on his face. "We should get going though. We have stayed here far too long," Aaron said and Yukina took her place by his side.

"You got your ass kicked by Inuyasha," Yukina giggled before Aaron brought his fist up and down upon her head before the two of them fell into the well and out of the feudal era.

"Those two were strange," Miroku muttered. 'But oddly familiar. I wonder what other lies they were telling us besides not actually trying to kill Inuyasha," Miroku thought but shrugged it off and followed after the others who were already heading towards the village.

Inuyasha was already trying to show off his knew strength only to get sat by Kagome. In his already injured state, Miroku could only wonder how painful it must have be for Inuyasha.


	5. The true battle begins

"OUCH!" yelled Inuyasha as Kagome put an ice pack from her time upon his injured back. She was regretting sitting him for showing off while he was injured but she knew he was getting way too big of a head for his own good. "Damn it wench, watch what the hell you are doing!" Inuyasha yelled while laying on his stomach.

"WENCH!" Kagome yelled slamming her hand down upon his back making him release a blood chilling scream. She then stood up and walked out of the hut without another word to anyone.

'So much stronger, yet still gets his ass kicked by Kagome every time,' Miroku thought with a sigh as he walked over and sat down next to Sango. "So Sango, do you think that Naraku really will show up soon like the kid said to us?" Miroku asked.

"I honestly don't know what to think about those two. First they are trying to kill us; now then they were trying to help us. I honestly don't know what is going on. Hopefully Inuyasha will be better in time. It will be a lot harder to win if he isn't there fighting with us. He may be an ass but his new strength will definitely come in handy for the battle," Sango said keeping an eye out for his wondering hands.

Miroku lifted up his cursed hand and looked at it. "If Inuyasha's new strength is enough, then we may very well end up defeating Naraku. What will I do then? My whole life has been devoted to defeating Naraku," Miroku said being serious for once.

"I am sure that there are plenty of things that you could do. You can actually stop asking every woman to bear your children because it isn't as important anymore," Sango said and looked at Miroku's horrified face as if it was the worst idea in the world.

'Scary idea,' Miroku thought but then turned to Sango. A lecherous smirk came across his face as he grabbed Sango's hand. "Would you rather do the honor of it then?" he asked making Sango blush.

Sang eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Suddenly she felt something on her butt and squealed. "Pervert!" she yelled before turning around quickly smacking him hard across the face. She stormed off leaving Miroku on the ground with a red handprint on his face.

Miroku had a lecherous smirk on his face as he stared up at the sky. He stood up and followed in the direction that Sango had gone only a few seconds before. He walked for a few minutes before she saw Sango standing by the bone eaters well. She had a look of concentration on her face and Miroku couldn't help but wonder why. "What's up?" he asked walking over to the well and standing next to her.

Sango glared at him for a second because of what he had done but it quickly faded as she looked down the well. "Kagome just went back to her time for some more supplies. Knowing Inuyasha, he will be up shortly and going after her. It leaves me with a question thought," Sango said looking sideways every once in a while trying to keep away from his hand.

Miroku turned around and sat with his back against the well. He looked up at her with curiosity. "What were you thinking about?" he asked as she too sat down out of reach of his wondering hands much to his disappointment.

"I never really gave it much thought as to it right now but why is it that Kagome and Inuyasha are the only ones out of all of us the well. Neither you, Shippo, nor I am able to go through. Then there are those other two kids who were also able to go through the well. What is it about them that allows them to go through the well? It can't simply be the jewel shards because Inuyasha can go through without them since Kagome holds all that we have. Those children can go through without them as well. Why is it that way?" she asked as if she had been thinking about it a lot.

"I too have been having those question for a while. Kagome needs the jewel to go through but not Inuyasha. It also leaves the question of what is to become of Kagome should the jewel be completed and used. Will she be able to come back, or will the well just stop functioning as a link between the two times?" Miroku asked with his eyes closed in concentration.

"Kagome is my best friend, I would hate it if she suddenly left and was unable to come back because the well stopped the link between the two worlds. It just wouldn't be right around here, and I am sure that Inuyasha knows that no matter how much he would deny it," Sango said looking in the direction of the village.

I think whatever happens in the future will depend on the decisions that Inuyasha makes. If he makes the wrong decision, Kagome could leave and never come back on her own will. Probably Inuyasha wouldn't be able to make her come back," Miroku said as he inched a little closer to Sango without her noticing.

"Keep your hands away!" Sango said because apparently she had noticed what his intentions were. "I wonder what Inuyasha is going to choose in the end, Kikyo or Kagome. Kagome Probably wouldn't be able to take it if he decided to go with Kikyo," Sango said sadly because she didn't want to think about what would happen if she was to lose her best friend.

"He would be a fool if he was to choose a corpse over someone who has everything," Miroku said and grimaced when he looked into the sky and saw Kikyo's soul stealers floating by. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up quickly when his eyes spotted the soul stealers outside of the hut. Forgetting about his injuries, he got up and ran out of the hut. 'Kikyo's back,' was the only thing that was on his mind at that moment.

Inuyasha rushed towards the forest after the soul stealers. He didn't think of his wounds as he rushed into an opening to come face to face with Kikyo. "Kikyo," he murmured when he saw her standing there with her eyes upon him. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I have come to talk to you Inuyasha," Kikyo said walking forward towards him. "You see, I have been thinking for a while now. I see you are a lot stronger somehow. That is a good thing. Naraku is after you for the last pieces of the jewel. He has already stolen the ones from the wolf prince. Yours are all that are remaining to complete the jewel," Kikyo said stopping in front of him and staring into his Amber eyes.

"We already know that. Someone has warned us already. They are also the reason that I am a lot stronger than I was a few days ago. Why else are you here Kikyo? I have a feeling that it wasn't just to warn us," Inuyasha said reaching his clawed hand out to her only to have her pull back slightly.

"Like I have said, I have been thinking. This power you have might be all that you need to defeat Naraku. Should you defeat him and obtain the completed jewel, would you still use the jewel to become a full demon?" she asked and continued when he shook his head yes. "What if you were to use it to revive me? We would be able to be together again. Live the life we had originally planned before Naraku turned us against each other."

Inuyasha had never really thought of it like that. "Would you really consider something like that instead of trying to drag me into hell?" Inuyasha asked hopefully and received a nod. "I really don't know what to say," Inuyasha said staring at Kikyo intently.

"You don't have to say anything right now," Kikyo said putting her fingers over Inuyasha's mouth. "Only answer once you have defeated Naraku," Kikyo said but was surprised when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arm.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's arm, where there was a small gash upon it. "What happened to your arm Kikyo?" he asked as he inspected it thoroughly. It was small but and didn't look deadly but it was rather harsh looking. Kikyo wasn't alive though.

"Naraku did that to me. He did it and then just left without a word. It isn't anything though. Nothing else has happened to it," She said pulling her arm out of Inuyasha's grip. She rubbed it because Inuyasha gripped it a little hard when he was inspecting it. Kikyo then turned around to leave. "Think about it Inuyasha, when Naraku is dead, then I will come back," she said before disappearing.

Kikyo walked out of view for a while until she was out of sight and out of hearing distance of Inuyasha's sensitive. Something suddenly came over her and she fell onto her knees cringing in pain as she held her arm. 'I guess maybe it was worse than I thought,' she thought when the pain subsided and she walked away.

Inuyasha turned around when his nose picked up the scent that he had been waiting for. "Naraku!" he growled out and clenched his fist at his side. 'So the kids were correct and so was Kikyo. He has come to finish the jewel,' Inuyasha thought rushing off quickly.

* * *

Miroku and Sango had also picked up on Naraku's presence quickly and rushed towards it. They managed to get there before Inuyasha but they knew that he too would be there soon.

"Naraku! So the kids were right when they said that you would be coming," Miroku said hopping off of Kilala along with Sango and her hiraikotsu. "You aren't going to get away this time Naraku! We will finish it this time!" Miroku said launching himself at Naraku.

"I will finally be able to avenge my village. This time, you won't be able to escape from death like you did last time!" she said throwing her hiraikotsu at him only to get it knocked away from him very easily.

"Tell me, where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" Naraku asked looking around but not finding them anywhere. He knew Kagome had the jewel shards that he needed but she was nowhere in sight.

"No need to worry about them. We will have you finished before they can even get here," Miroku said confidently going for his wind tunnel but the bees appeared before he could get a chance and he pulled back.

"Oh really? Fine then," he said charging at them and knocking Sango over making her fly into a tree. She somehow managed to get up but he was right upon her. Her eyes widened in surprise and he raised his hand so he could finish her.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled jumping out of knowing and slicing the hand that Naraku held out towards Sango off before he could even react. "Finally, I will be able to see if all that training will be enough," he said propping the Tetsusaiga upon his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kagome was putting the last bit of her supplies in her bag. With a sigh of relief, she managed to fit it all in the backpack without the thing breaking on her. "Great! Now it is time that I should be getting back before Inuyasha decides to throw a fit about it," she said as she stood up and threw her backpack over her back nearly falling over in the process.

Kagome was about to walk out of her bedroom door when she heard her mother call up to her. "Kagome! You have a visitor at the door dear!" she said before walking into the kitchen where she was cooking something delicious.

Kagome wondered who it could be since Inuyasha would just come through her window. She set her backpack down by her bedroom door and walked towards the door and wasn't really surprised to see that Hojo was standing there waiting for her. "Hello Hojo," she said being polite.

"Ah Kagome. It is so good to see that you are feeling good today. I came over because I was hoping that I would be able to talk to you about something," he said walking up to her taking a hold of her hand in the process. "Let's go for a walk and we can discuss it," he said with a smile while pulling her out of the door.

Kagome couldn't even seem to get a word in because he didn't seem to let her. He seemed in a hurry and also seemed to be fidgeting as if he was expecting something to happen to him at any second. "O-ok," she said a little unsure and just allowed herself to continued to be pulled along. "Where exactly is it that you are taking me Hojo?" Kagome asked looking around her.

"Just someplace where we can talk in private," he said with a smile on his face while his eyes darted around a little. He walked for a few minutes before he came to a small opening in the park. Few people walked that way and there were also very few people around.

Kagome looked around and wondered why he brought her here. It would have been just as quiet in her house. "Um… what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Hojo?" Kagome asked hoping to just get to the point because she really needed to get going.

"Alright I will just get to the point. I have wanted to ask you something for a while but something always seemed to interfere. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend Kagome. We are technically dating even if you didn't feel too good and had to leave quickly," Hojo said to Kagome while looking her in the eye.

Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop a bit as she couldn't believe that he hadn't figured out that she wasn't really sick. "Um… well," Kagome said but was cut off when someone busted through the two of them pushing Hojo away from Kagome hard. Kagome saw that it was Aaron that was the reason.

Aaron didn't even stop to help Hojo up he just kept walking but he did manage to whisper something to Kagome. "You need to get back there now. Naraku has already started his attack. They will need your help," he said before walking quickly away.

"That new kid sure doesn't have many manners. He could have at least said excuse me," Hojo said before he saw Kagome running away. He ran and had a little trouble but managed to catch up with her. "Wait up Kagome. What is the rush? You still haven't answered my question," he said when she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Hojo but I am afraid that I can't. I am really in a hurry because I need to get home," she said pulling her arm out of his grip running away from him even faster so that she could get to the well.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled chasing after her but he was stopped by the one person that he did not want to see again. It was a girl that he had been having nightmares about for the past few days. "Not you," he said a bit scared.

Yukina pranced around for a little doing cartwheels. She seemed to be chanting something that came to Hojo's ears slightly. "She is gone and she is not coming back," she said before she disappeared from view.

Hojo was now more worried than ever about what was going on. Kagome was acting really strange and he wanted to get to the bottom of it all. He quickly ran towards the Higurashi shrine intending to get some answers.

* * *

Kagome didn't even bother to grab her bag. Instead she immediately went towards the well and jumped into it. She became engulfed within the normal light and soon felt herself hit the bottom. She could already hear the sounds of fighting and explosions and knew that they were nearby.

She crawled up the side of the well and when she reached the top, she saw Inuyasha already engrossed in combat with a fully powered up Naraku but he appeared to be losing ground even with his newfound strength. "Inuyasha1" she yelled out to him hoping he would be alright.

Inuyasha was surprised when he heard Kagome's voice but then fear overwhelmed him as he saw Naraku looking at Kagome. "Kagome run! He is after your jewel shards. Don't let him get them!" Inuyasha yelled pushing Naraku back a bit with a small burst of strength.

Kagome didn't need to be told twice and burst off into a sprint into the forest in the direction of the god tree. She could already feel Naraku following behind her and Inuyasha shortly behind him.

She came to a stop at the god tree and looked around for some other way to escape that would fool Naraku. This stop was all that Naraku need to catch up to her and she was stuck by the god tree.

Naraku took a few steps towards Kagome with his hand held up either to attack or grab the jewel shards. "Give me the jewel shards," he said taking a few more steps towards Kagome. She shook her head and backed up farther towards the tree. "So be it," he said and fired what appeared to be a pulse of energy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said jumping in front of her taking the full force of the blow. This sent him flying back into Kagome sending them both hurtling into the tree. They were about to hit it but they didn't. They suddenly just disappeared from view.


	6. strange world

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to take a look around her. Her entire body ached and she was sure she would have a bit of a bump on her head later. Her eyes were unfocused as she pushed herself up.

Inuyasha saw Kagome trying to move and rushed to her side and kneeled beside her. "Good, you're awake," he said as he grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. She stumbled a few steps before she fell backwards into Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome groaned and clutched her head as she tried to push herself up but ended falling backwards. "My head, it hurts," she said as she leaned against him before falling to the ground still clutching her head.

Inuyasha didn't respond but he just looked around him at their surroundings. He knew that this was his home but there was something about it that didn't seem to be right. Something of great importance was missing from it all. He had this eerie feeling that something had happened during the battle.

'Naraku!' Inuyasha suddenly remembered the battle since he too had just regained consciousness when they were thrown towards the tree because of Naraku's attack. "Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha growled as he looked around frantically. He couldn't smell him anywhere. He also couldn't locate there friend's either.

Kagome finally got over the headache that's he was feeling and stood up and walked over next to Inuyasha. She too felt that the place looked the same but that there was something missing as well. "Where's the well!" Kagome yelled since she noticed that they were in the area that the well should have been.

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that they were in that area as well. "He looked in the direction of the village but didn't see anything there as well. "The village is gone to," he said trying to keep his voice calm.

Kagome looked in the direction of the god tree as well looking for something familiar about this place but saw that it was missing as well. "The God tree as well. What is going on? Where is everything?" Kagome said panicking since she had no clue as to what was going on.

"This has to be some trick from Naraku to get rid of us," Inuyasha said as he gripped the tetsusaiga to cool his nerves. "We shouldn't stay here, you never know what is going to happen," Inuyasha said as he grabbed her and started to drag her without her giving any form of resistance.

The two of them walked on for what seemed like forever. There was nothing there that except the landscaped that made them think that it was the feudal era. Everything that they had come to know about was gone.

"What happened? Where is everything? Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, they are all gone. What has happened while we were out? Did Naraku win and destroy all that we have come to know?" Kagome asked as she trembled at the thought.

"No, we couldn't possibly have been out that long. There would be some sort of destruction if that was supposed to happen. Plus I don't think that he would leave us alive if it happened. Something else must have happened here," he said looking around him trying to spot any form of attack.

"This is the feudal era but something about it seems wrong. I can't think what it is except for all the things that are missing. It is like it is but isn't the one that we have been searching for the shards in," Kagome said following close behind Inuyasha.

They walked and walked and then they walked some more. The place was very quiet, quieter than it normally was with all of the demon attacks. It gave an eerie feeling to Kagome but she felt safe since Inuyasha was around.

The two of them came to a stop when they saw something was lying in the middle of the road. A gasp escaped Kagome throat and despite Inuyasha trying to hold her back, she ran to the injured man. "Kagome, don't!" he yelled but she didn't listen to him and he growled and ran after her.

Kagome carefully kneeled next to the man and looked the man over. He had similar flowing silver hair to that of Inuyasha and Aaron when he was in his true form. 'Silver hair seems to be becoming more common,' Kagome thought but dropped it when she saw a large gash across the man's chest. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked the man as he groaned in pain.

"Kagome, just leave him be. He may be injured but he is a demon," Inuyasha warned her but became annoyed when she didn't seem to care. "He'll be fine! We really need to find the others," Inuyasha growled out but she continued to ignore him.

Kagome tried to help the man sit up. One of his eyes cracked open and he looked at Kagome. "Why aren't you afraid of me? Why would you help a demon when all else would run?" the man said in a weak voice.

"Because I think that unless given a reason not to, everyone deserves help when they need it," Kagome said as she grabbed some bandages from the backpack she had with her. It was smaller than her normal one. She just grabbed it before she left because she knew they would be in need of some after the battle was over.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. There was something about this man that really grated on his nerves. He felt like he knew him but he was sure that he hadn't seen him around before. "We're wasting time!" Inuyasha said losing more and more patience by the minute.

"You should learn some manners from the young lady," the man said with a laugh. He had no intention of hurting them. It just wasn't what he did unlike a lot of the other demons that he knew of.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said making Inuyasha slam into the ground hard. "Please forgive him. He can be a little impatient at times, too much in fact for his own good," Kagome said making the man laugh and wave his hand so as to say forget about it.

"I have a son that is exactly like him, except that he is far to blunt for his own good. He doesn't like to show any sort of emotion around anyone. Not even me, his old man," the man said as he cringed in an attempt to stand u when Kagome had finished bandaging his wounds.

"You shouldn't stand sir," Kagome said in a worried voice. The man just waved her worry off. "You are stubborn as Inuyasha," she mumbled under her breath because they both had a tendency to continue on despite any injuries that they had.

The man walked towards the center of the clearing that they were in and put together some sticks and started a fire. "I thank you for the help young lady. Your strange medicine is doing wonders for my injuries. Please allow me to show my gratitude," he said with a small smirk as he left and came back a few moments later with a dead animal in his hands, "by giving you some food. You look hungry," he said as he started to shred the skin so only the meat was left.

"Thank you. I wish all dog demons were as kind as you. There's the stubborn ass Inuyasha over there, the emotionless Sesshomaru," she said but didn't notice his eyes seemed to grow more interested at the ladders name. "Then that weird kid Aaron who showed up. You seem the only kind one out of all of them," Kagome said sitting next to the fire he started.

"There are just about as many personalities for demons as there are for humans. We tend to express ourselves more since we know we have the power to do so. Some humans tend to do that as well. Our appearance is really what separates us most from humans," he said keeping the meat roasting over the fire.

"I didn't really realize that until now. It is nice to have some civilized conversation every now and then," she said looking towards Inuyasha who turned away with an 'hmph' looking like he wasn't listening to the conversation.

The man couldn't help but hold the chuckle. "You're a priestess aren't you?" he asked her and she looked shocked but nodded her head anyways. "I have something you might like," he said pulling something out of a satchel at his side. It was a small seed. "I have done everything to make it grow, but I just can't seem to do it. Maybe you can," he said placing the seed in her hand and closing her hands over it.

"Um… thank you," Kagome said placing it in her backpack. "I will do what I can," she said with a smile and took the meat that he offered her. "Come over and eat Inuyasha. I am sure that it is safe," Kagome said and was surprised when Inuyasha came over with little resistance.

"You should both get some sleep. It is dangerous around here at night," he said walking over to a tree and he leaned against it and closed his eyes. He kept his ear trained for any sounds so that he would be ready if anything attacked.

"He's right Inuyasha," Kagome said laying down in the soft grass and closing her eyes. She opened them and looked at Inuyasha as he leaped up into a tree and stared up at the moon. 'What is wrong with him?' she asked herself before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the path back towards where the village should have been. The man was up when Kagome got up but was rather quick to leave. His wounds were already fully healed. 

'Oh yeah, I just remembered,' she remembered the man saying before he left. 'The seed that I gave you requires certain things for it to grow. I however do not have what was needed. It is supposed to take a great deal of energy to grow, and also it needs the source of life that binds our two races.'

Up until this point, Kagome had no idea what he meant by that. "The source of life that binds our two races, what did he mean by that?" Kagome asked herself as she stared at the small seed in her hand. She had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"Don't go too deep into what he said," Inuyasha said as they came to the spot where the god tree was supposed to have stood. The ground was flawless as if nothing had ever been in that spot before. "You don't know anything about him," Inuyasha grunted out as he leaned against a tree.

Kagome ignored him and kneeled towards the ground. The place didn't seem right without the god tree there. Yet she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. The tree was gone and she had no idea how to bring it back.

Digging a small hold into the ground, Kagome placed the seed in the trees spot and covered it up. Her hand suddenly seemed to glow on the spot where the seed was buried. 'A great deal of energy is needed to make it grow. I hope that mine will be enough, but what about the other part?' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the small mound.

"It's blood. The source of all life is blood," Inuyasha said stepping forward towards Kagome. "Although I think it is pointless to try, I guess I will entertain you," Inuyasha said cutting his hand and allowing the blood to fall onto the ground.

"I feel I may not have the energy required for it," Kagome said before an idea came to her mind. She grabbed the jewel shards from around her neck and took them out of the bottle. "Maybe this will help," she said trying again. She was surprised when a small plant suddenly came out of the ground. "That was fast," Kagome said in surprise.

It was suddenly as if everything was clear to her then. "Inuyasha! I think I know what happened and where everything went. When Naraku attacked, we were thrown into the god tree. I don't think everything disappeared. I think we were sent further into the past. Then that would mean that this is the god tree," Kagome said with wide eyes as she stared at the small plant.

"I had some suspicions about that as well," Inuyasha said staring around him. "I wasn't sure until we met that man. He shouldn't even have been alive anymore. My father was supposed to be dead," Inuyasha said as he sat down upon the ground.

'I underestimated his intelligence,' Kagome thought as she stared at him. "How do we get back? There is no well to use and we don't know of any other way to get back," Kagome said with a sigh as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

As if answering to her call, the plant seemed to glow slightly before it engulfed them in a blue light. It was just like all the times that they used the well and she knew that they were going back. "Ok, forget my question," she said before they hit the ground right by the fully grown god tree.

Naraku stood there staring at them with confusion written across his face. He had just seen them disappear and then suddenly reappear from out of no where. "What was that?" he asked himself as he took a step back. It wasn't out of fear but to study what was going to happen next.

Inuyasha stood up and stared at Naraku with anger radiating around him. "Now where were we Naraku?" Inuyasha said pulling out his tetsusaiga and holding it towards Naraku waiting for the perfect moment for him to strike.

"Come now Inuyasha. Even though you are a bit stronger, do you actually think that you will be able to defeat me?" Naraku asked with a chuckle as he took a step forward fearlessly. "This battle will be over soon," he said before he lunged at Inuyasha.

Holding the sword in front of him to block them blow. Inuyasha spun around and slashed at Naraku after Naraku's attack was finished. "You're right, this will be over quickly. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled sending the blast of energy at Naraku.

Naraku was barely able to escape the line of fire and had his left arm blown off as a result. "Not bad, but no more games," he said lunging at Inuyasha but he managed to get out of the way but Naraku wasn't going after him. His target was Kagome.

He had her around the throat before Inuyasha could react. "I will take these," he said ripping the jewel shards from around her neck. "With these I will finally have the completed jewel," he said with a chuckle as he saw Inuyasha hold himself back for fear of something happening to Kagome.

Kagome winced in pain when Naraku grabbed her arm causing a gash to form on it. He then threw her to the ground strangely leaving her alive. "Why didn't he kill me?" Kagome asked herself as she looked at Naraku.

"You two shall be present for my rise to power," he said pulling out the rest of the jewel shards and holding them in his hand before closing it around it. When he opened it, the jewel shard was once again whole shining in its tainted glory. "Isn't it beautiful? With this, I will rule all of those around me and you can't do anything about it," Naraku said but couldn't get far before that hand was cut off as well courtesy of Inuyasha. He was surprised by the sudden attack.

"I don't think so," he said standing up with Kagome. He readied the tetsusaiga and Kagome readied herself with her bow. "Do it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she released the arrow. "Backlash wave!" he said firing onto the arrow causing the two energies to combine.

"It's too large," Naraku said as he saw it coming at him fast. "No!" he yelled as it hit his body. It consumed his entire form tearing it apart piece by piece not leaving anything left for him to regenerate himself with like before. All of his servants were dead so they couldn't help him.

Inuyasha watched with glee as the backlash wave engulfed Naraku. "This is it!" he yelled as the attacked started to clear up. Dust was everywhere so he couldn't see what had happened to Naraku.

The dust cleared up and there was no sign of Naraku. All of the miasma in the area evaporated from around them. On the ground laid the completed jewel shards. As soon as Kagome picked them up they glowed a healthy pink color from being purified.

"We did it!" Inuyasha yelled but he suddenly noticed something wrong with Kagome. His suspicions were right as well since seconds after he laid eyes on her, she collapsed to the ground. She laid there unconscious with an almost dead look to her. "Kagome!"


	7. ultimate decision

Inuyasha sat grumbling in the corner of the hut. He looked towards Kagome and couldn't help the look of concern that flashed through his eyes. She looked far too pale and fragile. It was like if you touched her that she would break.

Kaede sat by Kagome's head and was looking her over as if trying to find some sort of problem with her. She could see Kagome looking up towards the ceiling with a blank look on her face. She didn't have any signs of any sort of sickness that she knew of. It was a complete mystery as to what actually happened to Kagome. "I fear for Kagome. I cannot find out what is wrong with her," Kaede said standing up with a tired look on her face.

"What do you mean that you can't find out what is wrong with her? Something has to be wrong with her if she is in this sort of condition!" Inuyasha yelled at the elderly lady after standing up and getting into her face.

"She doesn't have any of the signs of any illness that I have ever seen. Unless I see some symptoms of what it is I can't do anything to help her get better. So the best we can do is hope that she will get better," Kaede said before walking out of the hut with a sad face.

"You should just keep trying old hag!" Inuyasha yelled but growled when he saw that he was just being ignored the entire time. He grumbled and sat back down next to where Kagome was.

He looked towards her and saw how much pain she looked like she was in. Her breathing was very shallow and her hands were trembling. There was a lot of sweat coming down her face and she seemed to be shifting between consciousnesses at that moment.

He couldn't figure out why he was worrying so much. At one time he wouldn't have cared less if anything was to happen to anyone. Yet he worried so much for Kagome right then. 'When is it that she became someone closer to me than anyone else?' Inuyasha asked himself as he saw her looked towards him. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome stared out for a moment before one of her hands carefully reached out and grabbed one of Inuyasha's own hands. "Why does it hurt Inuyasha? Why is it that I feel so much pain?" Kagome asked as she cringed at her previous movements.

"Kaede doesn't know. Where does it hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but she gave an unsure look towards him. "How can you not know where it hurts? Does it hurt on your arms, your legs, where?" Inuyasha asked growing more and more frustrated that she wasn't giving any answers.

"I-I can't explain it. My body doesn't hurt but the pain is still there. I don't know what it is that is doing this," Kagome said taking to staring up at the ceiling once again. "Am I going to die Inuyasha?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Of course not stupid. Don't talk like that!" Inuyasha growled clutching her hand in his own. Inuyasha may not know what was happening or what was going to happen but he knew that Naraku was bound to be behind whatever was happening to Kagome. Now that he was gone, they wouldn't be able to get any answers from him.

Inuyasha was both happy and sad at the same time. He had finally gotten his revenge and killed Naraku but as a result, he could end up losing another person that was very close to her.

The rest of the result of the battle was that Miroku's wind tunnel was gone but his arm was also broken in the process. Inuyasha had to guess that he would be groping women in only a few days.

Sango had a bit of a concussion after the battle and was still resting at that moment. Kirara was standing faithfully by her side as usual without anything more than scratches on her feline body and a bump on its head.

Shippo somehow managed to summon up some courage during the battle and attacked Naraku only to be thrown into a tree a second afterwards. He was still lying unconscious in the hut next to the one that Inuyasha was in at that moment. He was sleeping like a baby.

Kaede came back into the hut a few moments later after she was done tending to the others wounds as well. "Ye should get some rest child. Inuyasha, can you please leave the hut for a bit. I heard some of what Kagome said and I have some suspicions about something," Kaede said taking a seat next to Kagome.

Inuyasha just sat on the floor refusing to leave the room. "Forget it old hag! I'm not going to leave!" he growled out crossing his hands over his chest and staring at the two ladies that were before him.

"Please Inuyasha, I will be alright as long as Kaede is here," Kagome said and smiled when she saw he grumble as he got up and left the hut but she knew that he was standing right outside the door ready to burst in at the first sound of something happening to her.

"Please Kagome, I want you to lie back and close your eyes," Kaede said and she saw Kagome weakly follow her instructions. Kaede lifted Kagome's shirt up and she placed her hands over Kagome's stomach and a blue light seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Kagome suddenly screamed out loud causing Kaede to stumble backwards in fright and Inuyasha to burst back into the hut. The pain she felt was just too horrible to describe and she wasn't even sure what it was that Kaede had done to her with that glowing light.

"Damn it old woman. What the hell is it that you did to her?" Inuyasha yelled as he stared at Kagome who had fallen unconscious. "Well?" he yelled again turning around to face Kaede who was straightening her clothes out.

"Inuyasha, I am afraid that things are far worse than we have thought. Kagome has had some sort of curse placed upon her by Naraku. This curse that Kagome has isn't something that is affecting her body but rather her soul," Kaede explained although she had trouble not shaking in fear of the news.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief. He wasn't aware that there was any sort of curse around that has the power to attack a persons soul directly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled and Kaede motioned him to walk outside since the rest of them were out there already.

When Sango saw Kaede coming out of the hut, she stood up using the Hiraikotsu as support since she was still feeling very weak from the battle and that she had really just regained consciousness from it. "How is Kagome doing Kaede?" Sango asked but sat down at Kaede's request.

"As I have told Inuyasha, Kagome has had a curse placed upon her by Naraku that is attacking her soul. Normally this is something that shouldn't affect a normal human," Kaede explained taking a seat across from Sango and Miroku. She didn't want to talk about the rest of it but she knew that she had to.

"Then why should it affect Kagome? She should be perfectly fine. So what is it that is causing her to be hurt some damn much?" Inuyasha growled out standing up instead of sitting down like the rest of them.

"Have you forgotten Inuyasha? You of all people should know the answer to this since you were there when this all started. Have you forgotten the fact that Kagome and Kikyo are sharing a soul right now?" Kaede asked and saw understanding flash through Inuyasha's eyes. "A soul is much weaker separated than it is as a whole. That is why it affects Kagome," Kaede said letting out a sigh.

"Lady Kaede, since you are saying that Kagome is affected by this curse because she only has a part of her soul. Does that mean that Lady Kikyo is also being affected by the curse as well?" Miroku asked nursing his still hurting arm although it was placed in some bandages that Kagome had brought from her time.

"I'm afraid so Miroku? My sister is somewhere out there suffering from Naraku's final acts against Inuyasha. I am not sure that there is any way to help them either. We may have the completed jewel but only they have enough spiritual energy to harness its power properly so we can't help them that way," Kaede said feeling too old to have enough power to do such a thing.

Sango looked like she was in a deep thought before she sudden had an idea. "I know this sounds crazy but what if we were to combine the soul back. If separated it is weakened, does that mean that the curse will disappear if it is reunited?" Sango asked and she saw Inuyasha stand up quickly.

Inuyasha stood up quickly without even think after he heard that. He didn't even realize what Sango had truly meant by this. "Then what are we waiting for?" he said preparing to leave but Miroku stopped him.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku yelled towards the hanyou. "There is a price for that though and I know Sango realized that. A person can't live without its soul. If you want Kagome to live, then you will have to kill Kikyo. Or possibly the other way around. If Inuyasha can't choose, then both will die," he said in a calm voice as he sat down again.

Inuyasha was stunned. In order to save the life of someone that he really cared for, he would have to take the life of someone else that he cared for greatly. He was positive now that Naraku had that in mind when he came up with the curse. He would have to live with the knowledge that he was the cause of the death of someone close to him. "Are you sure that there isn't any other way?" Inuyasha asked a bit timidly.

"I'm afraid not," Kaede said with a glum look on her face. She was taken from her thoughts when she heard a noise and saw Kagome standing in the doorframe of the hut. Much paler than she was before. Needless to say, she heard the whole thing.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled standing up and rushing to her friend. "You shouldn't be up. Please get back to bed and rest up," Sango pleaded with her friend and helped her back to her futon.

"Is what I heard true Sango?" Kagome asked very weakly. She continuously felt herself grow weaker by the minute and wondered how much time she would have left before she died of this. "Does my life really have to come at the cost of Kikyo's?" Kagome asked coughing afterwards.

"It will be ok Kagome. Please just get some rest," Sango said avoiding the subject as she stood up and turned towards the door just as Inuyasha walked into the hut. He motioned her out and she just did it because she didn't feel like arguing with him at that moment.

It was silent in there for a while until Inuyasha spoke. Did you hear all that was said out there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked fearful of what her answer and reaction to it would be. He wanted to help her get better but he really didn't know what he was going to do about it.

Kagome looked away slightly with pain in her eyes. "Yes, I did," she said simply before looking towards Inuyasha with a smile on her face. "I just want you to know Inuyasha, that if it will make you happy. Then you can just take my life so that you can have Kikyo back," Kagome said although it hurt her to do so. She was so scared but she wanted Inuyasha happy above all.

That was all that Inuyasha really heard before he rushed out of the hut. He didn't understand why it is that she said that to him. 'Doesn't she care about her own life?' he asked himself before sprinting to the forest.

"I fear that maybe we shouldn't have left this choice in the hands of Inuyasha," Miroku said watching his friend dash into the forest. He was worried that Inuyasha would choose Kikyo and that he would lose the closest thing to a sister than he ever had. They would all lose her.

"We will just have to hope and pray that he will make the best decision in the matter. Maybe not just what is best for him anyways," Sango said sadly while thinking over what she had just said. 'Kagome's doomed,' she thought because she knew how selfish Inuyasha really was.

"He isn't like he used to be at least. He has changed since the time that I first met him and Kagome. I can only hope that I am not putting any false faith on him," Miroku said leaning against a stump and closing his eyes.

Sango looked at him while he tried to get his rest. He too seemed different since the battle. He had yet to grope her since he woke up. She hasn't seen any lechery in him. She guessed that now that the hole in his hand was gone, that he wasn't in as much of a hurry. She guessed that it wouldn't last much longer though. 'I really hope that you are right Miroku,' Sango thought worriedly as she did the same as Miroku.

What neither of them noticed was a fragile figure stumbling out of the hut and following in the direction that Inuyasha had rushed off to only a few moments before. It was a slow pace benefiting her current condition but she was going as fast as she could.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up in the god tree in what looked to be deep thought. He had been that way for what had to be a few hours. Night had long since fallen and he had barely even twitched from his position.

'Choose one or lose both. Naraku sure gave me one hell of a decision,' Inuyasha thought angrily staring up at the stars. It was a decision that he didn't know how to decide. Yet he knew he would lose everyone close to him if he didn't decide as quickly as possible.

He looked towards the sky and saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers flying by but for once he didn't follow it. He just wanted to stay there and think of what was going to happen to him after all of this was over with.

A sudden rustling sound from below him caught his ears and he looked down just in time to see Kikyo come stumbling into the clearing in just as worse a shape as Kagome was. Her normally pale skin looked ghostly pale now and he could see souls being pushed out of her more than her soul stealers could give her.

Inuyasha got up and jumped down from the tree to face Kikyo. He saw her look up at him with dull eyes as she cringed in pain. "Inuyasha," he heard her say to him as she leaned against the tree for some support.

"I see that it is true that you are suffering from what Kagome is suffering from," Inuyasha said trying to keep himself as calm as possible. He wished he just couldn't care like he was once able to do before he met Kikyo or Kagome.

"I need help Inuyasha," Kikyo said weakly as she stumbled forward and fell into Inuyasha's embrace. "What can you do to help me?" she asked not knowing what it was that she needed to get better.

"I can only help you if I kill Kagome and I am not sure if I have it in me to do that Kikyo," Inuyasha said as his bangs covered his eyes preventing her from seeing any sort of emotions that could possible be running through them. You can usually read Inuyasha like an open book just by looking into those eyes.

"Have you forgotten what I have said Inuyasha? We could be together again with the wish on the jewel. You have them all now don't you?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha just nodded his head. "In my current state I can't use it though. My soul needs to be whole again before I can do that," Kikyo said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared down at Kikyo through his bags. She was saying that they could be together. All he has to do is give her back her soul and give her the Shikon jewel.

Kikyo cringed in pain and fell to her knees trying hard not to scream out in pain at the feelings of pain rushing through her body. "Please Inuyasha, restore my soul to where it rightfully belongs," Kikyo begged since she knew that she wouldn't survive to see the next morning if Inuyasha didn't make a choice.

Inuyasha turned around but his bangs were still covering his eyes. 'If I do this then I can have what I once wanted. Kagome also said that…' Inuyasha thought finally making his decision. "You're right Kikyo."


	8. identity revealed

Kagome was hiding behind a tree the entire time. She wanted to come and talk to Inuyasha. Maybe tell him some of the things she had never been able to do before. She finally got there only to find him in conversation with Kikyo.

His reply didn't shock her in the least. It did scare her though. She would rather see Inuyasha happy though no matter what happened to her. She just wished she was faster so she could at least tell Inuyasha how she really felt for him before he made his decision.

Kikyo let off a small smirk when she heard Inuyasha's reply. She knew that he could never refuse her. "We must hurry then. I probably don't have until the end of the night," Kikyo said walking slowly away but she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following her. "Inuyasha? We must hurry," she said weakly.

Inuyasha still refused to move but she seemed to notice how tense he looked. He looked up towards her and she finally saw his eyes. They held no emotion whatsoever. It actually scared her to see such a look in Inuyasha. It made him look like his brother.

"I said you were right Kikyo. Your soul does need to go back to where it belongs," Inuyasha said placing his hand upon the hilt of his sword. "I'm sorry Kikyo but give Kagome back her soul!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword faster than Kikyo could react.

Kikyo saw it coming but couldn't do anything as the blade went straight through her. The last of her soul left her body as it dissolved into the air. She was able to mutter one last thing before the last of her clay body disappeared. "Inuyasha… why?"

Kagome just stared stunned at what Inuyasha just did before her eyes. She had never thought he would choose her over Kikyo. Yet he did. Her eyes widened seeing her soul there. He would know she was there if her soul returns to her immediately.

Inuyasha just stared towards the ground. Regret filled him since he couldn't save them both but he knew deep in his heart that he made the right decision. Kagome was important to so many people. He just hoped that Kikyo would finally be able to rest in peace.

He saw the remainder of Kagome's soul floating in the air before it launched itself into the trees. His eyes widened when he suddenly smelt Kagome's presence on the other side of the trees. He didn't know how she could have gotten there in her shape. He jumped into the trees next to him.

There he saw her, standing with her eyes closed as if in a trance as her soul returned to her body. There was a brilliant glow surrounding her body. Then just as suddenly as it was there, it disappeared and Kagome fell to the ground rather hard. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled rushing towards her.

He picked the light woman up into his arms and shook her lightly. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at the silver haired hanyou holding her. One of her hands reached up and touched his face whispering the same words Kikyo had a minute before. "Inuyasha… why?" she asked before she fell unconscious.

'Why?' that was the question he kept asking himself. 'Probably because Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I didn't. Or maybe it is just that I am falling in love with you Kagome,' he thought as he picked her up and started back for the village.

He suddenly stopped smelling a familiar presence near him and turned to see the boy he fought. He didn't seem to be looking for a fight. All he did was smile at Inuyasha before he disappeared back in the direction of the well. Inuyasha knew it wouldn't be the last time that he saw him though.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were in a panic. They'd woken up only to find Kagome missing from her hut. They had been looking for her since that time but had no luck in finding the young woman.

"Where could she have gone Miroku? In her shape she shouldn't have been able to get very far in the condition she is in," Sango said looking around wildly as if expecting Kagome just to turn up out of nowhere but she still couldn't find a trace of the woman.

"I don't know Sango. We just have to remain calm and keep looking. She has to be somewhere around here. She couldn't have gotten far in her shape," Miroku said trying to remain as calm as possible.

The two suddenly felt Inuyasha approaching them and turned to see him coming with the person they were looking for in his arms. "Inuyasha! You found her!" Sango yelled rushing forward to make sure Kagome was alright.

What surprised her was that Kagome looked almost normal now. The last time that she saw Kagome, the young woman was extremely pale and felt very cold under her touch. Now she had the color back in her cheeks and she felt to be warm under her touch.

Miroku noticed the same thing as Sango and looked up towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… did you?" he asked slightly apprehensive. He just saw Inuyasha nod his head while handing Kagome to them before jumping out of view. Probably to do some thinking.

"You mean, he actually killed Kikyo to save Kagome?" Sango asked happily and Miroku just nodded. Without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around Miroku happily forgetting that he had Kagome in his arms. What surprised her is that he hugged her back to the best of his abilities and did nothing lecherous.

"Come on. We should probably get her back inside," Miroku said with slight regret. He was so close but couldn't do anything because of the bandages around his arm. He wouldn't be able to feel Sango's soft ass. He didn't try anything with Kagome because he knew Inuyasha would kill him if he did.

* * *

Kagome suddenly started to stir and her eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry at first but everything came into focus as she let off a small groan while trying to sit up.

"Lay back down child. Ye are not healthy enough yet," Kaede said slightly forcing Kagome to lay back down. "It looks like ye will make a full recovery Kagome. I am slightly surprised that Inuyasha chose the way that he did," Kaede said placing a cloth of cool water onto Kagome's head.

She may have escaped Naraku's curse but ended up catching a bit of a fever afterwards. Most likely caused by an infection to the wound that Naraku had given her in the battle. She did look a lot better than she did before though. Except for her fever, she was back to full health.

Kagome suddenly remembered the events from before she passed out. She was willing to give her life and Kikyo was willing to take it so that Inuyasha and Kikyo could be together again, yet he still killed Kikyo in order to save her. She wasn't sure why he did that. 'Didn't he love Kikyo?' she asked herself staring up at the ceiling.

Kaede heard someone enter the hut and saw that it was Inuyasha. "I think I better go check out the rest of the village," she said standing up and walking out of the hut leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously as he walked over and sat against a wall that was next to Kagome's sleeping bag. "I see that you are finally getting over Naraku's curse," he said seeing that she looked a healthier than she did the other day. He was very relieved to see that.

"Why did you do it Inuyasha? I thought you loved Kikyo. Why would you give up a chance to have another life with her like you wanted? Live a normal life since the shikon jewel will eventually be destroyed after a wish is made," Kagome said looking towards her hands as they clutched onto her sleeping bag.

"Maybe it just wasn't what I really wanted," Inuyasha said getting a bit defensive at Kagome's words. "Kikyo was dead anyways. I guess I just wanted her to rest in peace," he said and then muttered. "And for you to get better."

"What was that?" Kagome asked knowing he muttered something but she was unable to tell what it actually was that he had said. She saw him look annoyed and smiled. "You'll never change Inuyasha," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever your reasons were. I just hope you made the right choice."

"I'm sure I did. Kikyo needs to finally rest in peace," he said with a sigh as he looked out the door. "Kagome…" he said but stopped unsure how it is that he was going to say what he felt in his heart he needed to say. "I love you!" he said quickly before turning away with a small blush.

Kagome was taken back but his sudden declaration. It made her happy to no ends to hear him of all people say it but he was so blunt about it that it startled her. She just smiled before diving at him happily.

Inuyasha barely had enough time to react before he felt Kagome's light body weight on top of him. "Careful," he said but was shut up when he lips came crashing onto his own. He was stunned. Her lips were so warm and welcoming compared to Kikyo's who was always hesitant while kissing him.

Kagome broke away with a blush on her face. She felt Inuyasha take her hand and place something inside of it. She looked at him confused before she lifted her hand and opened it to see the complete Shikon Jewel. "The jewel?" she asked herself more than anyone else.

"Aren't you going to make a wish on it?" Inuyasha asked staring at it. He knew he didn't need his wish anymore. He found someone who accepted him for who he was and not what he looked like. Yet he seemed to know that Kagome liked all of him as a whole.

"A wish? What about your wish Inuyasha?" she asked but he just waved it off. She smiled at him. 'He sure has changed since I first met him. A very pleasant change though," she said turning her focus back to the completed jewel.

She closed her hand around it and focused hard on what it is that she wanted the most. She smiled at the thought that came to mind. The jewel reacted to her thoughts and glowed bright within her hands and then completely disappeared from view. It was truly over then.

"What is it that you wished for?" Inuyasha asked curiously. He just couldn't help but ask. He knew it would drive him nuts if he didn't ask the question. So he just decided to ask and get it over with.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I wished that we can all be together forever. You, me, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and a few others," she said with a giggle at the last part. 'And any future children,' she thought with a blush as she looked down to try and hide it.

Inuyasha just stared at her and then smiled slightly. "Sounds like a nice wish. One that I am sure will make all of us happy," he said with another smile before looking out the door and laughing at a scene between Sango and Miroku. Miroku was feeling better already and showed it by groping Sango.

"Inuyasha? Do you think that you can take me to the well? I want to go back to my time and tell everyone that has happened," she said happily and she smiled wider when she saw him just nod before he picked her up and started to run towards the well.

When they got there, Kagome just sat at the edge of the well staring down into its dark depths. "I'm off,' she said before jumping into the well. But something happened that she didn't expect.

"What's going on? Why didn't I go back?" she said trying it again and again. no matter how many times she tried to go into the well, it wouldn't let her. She had to accept it. The well had sealed itself.

* * *

Ai Higurashi walked up the steps of the shrine. She had had a long day since she had been out looking for something she already knew how to find. She just wanted to lay back and take a relaxing bath after that day.

Hojo had been frantic when he came to their home a few hours before. He kept talking wildly about Kagome disappearing and she felt compelled to help him even though she knew that Kagome was just in the feudal era with Inuyasha.

She came to the top of the shrine steps and sighed. She somehow knew that the young boy was right. She had this feeling in her gut that Kagome really was gone. That she wouldn't be coming back to her childhood home. Yet she knew that Kagome would always be safe as long as Inuyasha was by her side.

When she got to the top of the steps she saw a young girl waiting outside of her home. It wasn't anyone she had met before. She saw the girl smile at her before bounding into the house. "Hey wait! You can't go in there!" she yelled but it was already too late. She just bounded after the young girl.

She ran into her house but didn't see anyone. She heard a giggle from the living room and walked carefully into it. There were four people there. One was the little girl.. The second was a young man that came to the shrine a lot the past few weeks. The last two were completely unexpected to her.

Month's later

Sango and Miroku sat down on a log outside of the hut where there was screaming. Each of them flinched at the intensity of it all. Sango absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach during it.

She and Miroku had married shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha mated. Both Sango and Kagome had found out that they were pregnant shortly afterwards. From the sounds, Kagome was already giving birth to hers and Inuyasha's first child as they just sat there.

Finally it all stopped and they breathed a sigh of relief when they heard a crying noise from inside of the hut. Both of them stood up and walked towards the hut and into it. They could see Kaede cleaning up the baby and Inuyasha by a tired Kagome's side.

"I have never seen such a healthy child," Kaede said coming back and putting the small baby into Kagome's arms. "It looks like a perfect mixture between his mother and his father," she said before walking out of the hut.

Kagome smiled as she lowered the blanket the baby was wrapped in and her eyes widened at the sight of it. The baby had silver hair with black streaks going through it. Two little dog eyes were perched at the top of his head and he had very familiar marking on him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking at the child before bursting out in laughter. "I don't believe it!" he yelled finally realizing several things that had been going on. " Guess we don't need to wonder what to call the child," he said still chuckling.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as well. There was no doubt in her mind who that young man from several months before actually was. "I guess not. From now on my baby. You will be called Aaron."


End file.
